Inevitable Love
by Lifeless-Kanna
Summary: Lost in an endless forest, Kagome has no one to rely on but a certain lecherous monk. How will they— How will she survive? MirokuKagome


**Title**: Inevitable Love 

**Authoress**: Alina N. (Lifeless-Kanna)

**Category**: Adventure, Mystery, Romance.

**Rating**: PG-13 may go up.

**Summary**: Lost in an endless forest, Kagome has no one to rely on but a certain lecherous monk. How will they— How will _she_ survive?

**Pairing**: Miroku and Kagome.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Stories? What other stories?

.

.

.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled.

"My fault? _My_ fault? Blame it on the _faultless_ one? How could you, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"If you hadn't followed _me_ to the hot springs, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" she argued.

"I did no such thing. Have you forgotten I am a monk. We monks do not do those— those things." fibbed Miroku, wearing his best innocent look.

"You don't _act_ like a real monk." she retorted.

"I do too."

"Do monks go around groping others?" she asked.

"Which monk does that?"

"_You_!"

"See! You are doing it again."

Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Doing what?"

"You are blaming me, _again_."

"Me? Blaming you? Don't kid yourself. You go around, groping every single girl you can get your dirty hands on." said Kagome.

"How could you suggest such a thing?" asked Miroku.

"I was not suggesting. And, You _are_ dishonest."

"Me dishonest? Lady Kagome. You don't know me well enough. I never lied in my life. I only speak the truth." lied Miroku.

"You say that, yet you are lying right _now._" muttered Kagome.

"Did you not hear me? I am honest."

"_You,_ honest?" gasped Kagome, breaking into laughter.

"Yes. I certainly am."

"Like I said before, You go around trying to grope every girl you can get your dirty hands on." said Kagome through laughter.

"Dirty hands? _My _hands are _not _dirty." implied Miroku.

"Fine. Your hands aren't dirty..."

"Good."

"They are lecherous too!"

"They are not!" falsified Miroku, with the words I'm-Totally-Lying scribbled all over his face.

"Yes. They are!"

"No. They're not."

"They are too."

"They are not."

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"OK. This is getting us nowhere." murmured Kagome, after awhile.

"Yes. Indeed." remarked Miroku.

"Why were you following _me,_ anyway?" complained Kagome.

"I was sent to make sure you are safe." said Miroku.

"I am perfectly safe." said Kagome.

"It's better to double check."

"I can double check myself. Thank you very much."

"Oh. But, having another person double check for you is better."

"Not when they are naked!"

"Oh. That's the best part."

"Y—You perverted monk!" yelled Kagome, furiously.

"I was just kidding." said Miroku defensively. As, he tried to avoid the rocks which were thrown at him, with fail.

"Aren't you suppose to be in love with Sango, anyways?"

"W— What?" stuttered Miroku, freezing from rubbing the bumps on his head.

"Eh. So, You are." smiled Kagome, "I knew it!"

"More like less to none." said Miroku.

"Less to _none?_" she asked.

"Yes. As you can tell. Sango and I are not married."

"Yet." Kagome added.

"Why are you so sure, I like Sango?" asked The monk.

"Why don't you?" countered Kagome.

"Why should I?" encountered Miroku.

"I uh—" stammered Kagome.

"Oh, but you see. Maybe I don't like her." stated Miroku.

"H—Huh?"

"Maybe I like someone _else_." announced Miroku.

"Oh. But you can't. You _have_ to like Sango. You just _have _to." insisted Kagome.

When he didn't reply, Kagome sighed in relief.

'I knew he was just joking about not liking her.' thought Kagome to herself.

After moments of silent, Miroku opened his mouth to reply with a simple-

-yet complicated question.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, _Why_?" asked Kagome, 'Out of all the things he could of said, why _'Why?'_"

"I'm sure, You know exactly what I mean, Kagome-Sama." accused Miroku.

"Oh, But I don't, Miroku-_Sama_!" defended Kagome.

"Then, You don't." was his only reply.

'That's it? That's his comeback?' thought Kagome, 'I mean he could have— Why am I arguing— Why am I asking— Why am I even talking to myself?'

"Lady Kagome, be truthful with me on this. Why did you think I like Sango?" asked Miroku.

'Argh... Not this again.' thought Kagome.

"Well..."

"You look cute together." claimed Kagome.

"So, You are saying. I can't like someone that doesn't look right with me?" asked Miroku.

"No. No! I don't mean that." inserted Kagome.

"Then. What do you mean?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all." responded Kagome.

"Oh. So then, do you think _you _look cute with me?"

.

.

.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Yes. Basically, talking. A lot. Anyways, If you find any misspelled words, Please inform me. Immediately. =P And. Do _not_ tell me _how_ bad my grammar is, _please._


End file.
